Total Drama PvP
by Sable 343
Summary: Proyecto principal, Otro Total Drama lleno de peligros en la basura radiactiva del viejo campamento Wawanaka, ustedes quieren participar? Inscripciones cerradas
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos comunidad de-recibe tomatazos por parte del publico- JODER!-se esconde detrás de alguien-.

DONDE ESTA NUESTRO FIC!

Tranquilos tranquilos!-alguien le lanza una silla- Déjenme explicarme!

Todos se callan

La razón por la cual no actualice fue por mi otro proyecto, les dije que no sabia si podía seguir con el fic desde un principio, pero bueno, este es el proyecto principal, así que tendré que terminarlo, quiero agradecer a un usuario de aquí desde un principio que se llama Gabo A226 que me ayudara, si no actualizo yo el lo hará, así que no habrá problema con lo de las actualizaciones QUE se harán semanalmente empezando desde el sábado, cuando los datos estén terminados mandare la lista de convocados oficial, y si esa lista es el miércoles o el martes estará asegurado que el sábado actualizo, antes que nada, quiero decir los datos y reglas:

**Nombre:**

**Apodo: (opcional)**

**Sexo: (Masculino o femenino)**

**Físico:**

**Estereotipo:**

**Personalidad: (favor de ser personajes únicos como el que les hace la vida imposible a todos y etc)**

**Vestimenta: (Sorprendanme!)**

**Habilidades:**

**Debilidades:**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Fobias y Miedos:**

**Personas con la cual tendrían amistad:**

**Personas con las que no tendrían amistad:**

**Pareja?: (Especificar quien)**

**Otros:**

**Cinta de audición : (Obligatoria)**

Reglas

"Mandar únicamente personajes por PM

Serán un mínimo de 10 y un máximo de 18 participantes

Los personajes deben de ser promediados, nada de que tu personaje es el mas querido y tiene la mejores habilidades del mundo y no tiene ningún defecto, pueden tener una gran habilidad, pero sera contrastado por una gran debilidad

Dos Ocs por persona (Pueden ser Team)

Para que lo sepan, esto es un fic de drama, por lo cual no se quejen si su personaje era el mas fuerte o el habilidoso, todo esta ya planificado

Los personajes pueden volver bajo algunas restricciones

NADIE intentara matar a Chris, tuvimos serios problemas la ultima vez

Los personajes deben ser HUMANOS, nada de que mitad vampiro o dioses del olimpo y etc (Por favor, no entiendo su manía de hacer eso que mitad vampiros o neko)

Pueden hacer alianzas desde ahora, pero me avisaran por PM con la autorización de el otro escritor/escritora de quien es el personaje

Pueden mandarme vuestras ideas por PM

Los personajes mas originales no perderán tan fácil

Antes que nada, cuando vaya a actualizar pondré la lista de convocados, para que sepan quienes estarán y quienes no

Las reacciones de vuestros Ocs irán por predeterminado según el estereotipo y su comportamiento"

Por ultimo, aclaro que todos los comentarios "sean buenos o malos" los recibiré bien, ah por ultimo, quiero aclarar que yo me especializo en Comedia, Drama y Romance HETERO, si ponen yuri o yaoi si podre hacerlo pero no sera lo mejor del mundo, bueno, sin mas que decir, un saludito y hasta la próxima!


	2. Lista de convocados oficial

**Bueno, esta es la lista de convocados, y su estereotipo (no me vengan con que esto es copiado de Neko-Pedro, tuvo una gran idea haciendo esto):**

Uriel Montolla- El chico raro

Gabrielle Atenea Black-La chica francesa

Harry Alexander Lopez- El bi-polar*

Emily McGuff-La boxeadora

Maximiliam Gugenheek-Un loco obsesivo por la violencia*

Kaitlyn Smith-La llamada rubia tonta*

Leaf Vega-El adicto al cafe

Sakura Sohma- La rompe reglas

Claudio "Clyde" Donoven-Huérfano Absoluto

Cristina Oliveira- Chica acosadora

Jeremy Negro- El músico*

Eleonor Halliwell-La loca hiper activa

Sewell Cred-El skater de bajo coeficiente intelectual.*

Samy- Chica rara (LOL)

Alvaro J. Fenix- El chico "normal"

Raquel- La chica alegre/sarcastica

Nick Grimwood-El rompe corazones

Olivia Grace- La eterna optimista*

Nicolas Grimwood-El protector*

Juliana Amber- La amable

Israel Sohma- El correcto*

Pandora-La hermana menor

Friqpy-Loco protector

Sabbath- La hermana mayor

José J. Corona- El superior*

**Bueno esa es la lista de convocados final, me costo mucho ya que recibí muchas solicitudes para entrar, de hecho negué la entrada de un Oc de un autor que su otro Oc si entro (creo que los hice dos veces) Pero los estereotipos fueron...repetitivos, así que tuve que dar oportunidad a los Ocs que eran lo mejor para el fic, los * son de los personajes que son para mi opinión importantes, pero eso no dice que sean los ganadores, si no que tiene influencia en la historia (esa es la recompensa por dejar personajes originales)por su historia e estereotipo, bueno, pueden poner quienes serian sus amigos basados por el estereotipo desde ahora, su pareja, sus enemigos y etc (si no lo hacen, se pondrá por predeterminado), sin mas que decir, Sable 343...Fuera!**


End file.
